


After The Fight

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Fleetwood Mac fanfic. Dashut/Nicks pairing. Buckingham Nicks era. After a major fight between Lindsey and Stevie, Stevie turns to Richard for comfort.





	After The Fight

A/N: This is a Richard/Stevie fanfic. I know this isn't everyone's ideal pairing but I like the pairing in addition to Stevie and Lindsey and John and Christine. Just giving you fair warning that this isn't Buckingham/Nicks. 

Chapter One

Stevie couldn't believe she was doing this. 

She and Lindsey had just had another major fight and she had stormed out of their bedroom, intending to spend the rest of the night away from him. But Lindsey did her one better and stormed out of the house, taking the car and going God knows where. At the moment, Stevie didn't care. It was just a relief for her to have him out of the house and out of her face. The way she felt and the way he acted, she wouldn't be upset if she never saw him again. 

She paused at the top of the steps that led down into Richard's apartment. She knew he was home, he had gotten home earlier in the day from Sound City and he'd eaten dinner with them. Unlike Lindsey, Richard wasn't prone to violent outbursts and fits of rage. He was usually a sweet, mellow, go with the flow guy and she had often gone to him for support and comfort after a fight with Lindsey. 

But tonight, she felt like she needed something more from him. She was tired of Lindsey trying to dominate her in every aspect of her life, including sexually. Ninety nine percent of the time, they had sex based on Lindsey's needs and what he wanted, not what she needed and wanted. She loved him but lately, she'd found that love turning more and more to hate and resentment and it scared her. 

She paused at the top of the stairs, listening. Richard was playing the Beatle's White Album. She could heard Bungalow Bill faintly drifting up to her. She hesitated a moment more before she headed down into his half of the apartment. When she got to the bottom step, she stood on it and looked around. Richard wasn't anywhere to be seen but she could smell the pot smoke in the air and judging from the strength, it was fairly recent. She stepped off the last step into the living room. There wasn't much there. An old battered sofa with a couple of old chairs, a table that'd seen better days in between the sofa and one of the chairs and across the way, an old TV set with a coat hanger for rabbit ears. Everything he had was old and secondhand but then again, so was their stuff. Both he and them were living hand to mouth, just surviving while they tried to start their careers. 

Stevie thought for a moment and decided to check his bedroom. The kitchen was off to her left but it was late and she doubted he was in there. She turned to her right and walked the short distance to the bedroom. It was down a very short corridor where he had his bathroom on one side and a closet on the other. At the very end of the corridor was the bedroom. The door was closed but she could hear the music coming from the other side of it. She paused at his bedroom door, hesitant about doing this before she gathered up her courage and knocked. 

There was a moment where nothing happened and then the door opened up. Richard was dressed in old grey sweat pants and a white tank top. He was barefooted and his long hair was slightly mussed. He smiled warmly at Stevie. 

"Hey, you, come to say hello?" he said to her. 

"I...wanted to talk to you, Richard. Is it okay to?"

"Sure. Do you want something to drink?" Richard said, stepping outside into the hallway.

"Nah, I'm fine," Stevie said, shaking her head. 

Richard left the door open and let the Beatles provide the music while he and Stevie walked back to the sofa in the living room. While they walked, Richard glanced at her and noticed the dry tear tracks on her face. 

"You had another fight, didn't you?" he asked her.

Stevie nodded.

"I thought so. I heard you two yelling so I went in the bedroom and turned up the stereo," he said to her. 

"I'm sorry, Rich, I really am," Stevie said as they sat down together on the sofa.

"Is everything alright, Stevie? This has been happening more and more lately, these fights I mean. You didn't act like this when I first met you guys. What's going on?"

"I don't know. But Lindsey's becoming more and more heavy-handed and controlling and I'm getting tired of it. He has to control everybody and everything to the point it's an obsession. And when I say something or fight against it, it makes him mad. I'm tired of it, Richard. I'm tired of him trying to dictate to me how I should live my life."

Richard nodded but remained silent, letting his friend talk. Stevie glanced at him, grateful that he was allowing her to vent and not arguing back like Lindsey would do. 

"I don't know if we're going to last, Richard. I just don't know if I can continue to put up with him being a control freak."

"Would you like my opinion?"

"Yes, please."

"I think he's stressed and angry at his situation and he doesn't know how to deal with it so his anger and frustration is being taken out on you. That's my thought anyway."

Stevie nodded. 

"And I'm not saying I'm an angel in all this, Richard, because God knows I've been a bitch to live with at times too but I've tried to always keep the peace. And I don't get nearly as hateful and sarcastic as he does. He can be a complete asshole when he wants to be."

"I know. I've seen it before."

"I just feel like I'm walking on eggshells lately. Like the slightest thing is going to set him off and I'm tired of living that way. That's why I don't know if I can go on like this and be his lover. If this is going to get worse, it isn't worth it to make albums with him if I'm just going to suffer his abuse left and right."

"I'm sorry about that, Stevie. You don't deserve to be abused in any way. You're a sweet, kind, caring woman and it's not fair for him to take all his anger out on you, if that's what he really is doing."

Stevie smiled. She took his hand. 

"And you're nothing like him. You're a warm, kind, caring person," she said to him.

"And Lindsey's not?"

"He can be but lately, he's becoming more and more of an ass and I can't stand to be around him. He's so hateful. You and me, we're also struggling but we're not lashing out at others and trying to belittle them. 

"Well, I've found that generally makes things worse when you do that," Richard said. 

Stevie scooted closer to him. Richard watched her silently as she lifted her hand and began to caress his back. Richard was confused but kept silent while Stevie pressed up close against him. 

"Stevie," he said.

Stevie shook her head before she gently pressed her lips against his. Richard hesitated a moment before he returned the kiss. He embraced her while Stevie ran her hands up and down his back. For a moment, he wondered if he should be doing this. The last thing he wanted was for Lindsey to come downstairs and see his girlfriend in his arms. He didn't feel like spending the night in the emergency room after getting a severe beating. But he knew that Stevie wouldn't be doing this if there was a chance they could be caught. Besides, she was seriously turning him on. All the secret fantasies he'd harbored about her from the moment he met her resurfaced and he found himself losing control as Stevie continued to caress him. 

Then she paused a moment and Richard watched, entranced, while she took her shirt off, revealing a white bra that was covering two perfectly formed breasts. Now if there was any hesitation left, it quickly drained away and Richard took his shirt off in return before he reached around and undid the bra. He slipped it off her, marveling at her bare breasts. He put his hands on them, fondling them while he locked lips with Stevie and French kissed her passionately. Stevie reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair and Richard moaned when she raked her fingernails down his back. Stevie broke off the kiss for a moment and put her forehead against his, their breath mingling as Stevie ran her hand down the back of Richard's head. 

"Richard, please forgive me, it's just that...I've always wondered...ever since I met you," she said softly. 

"Stevie, we can't tell Lindsey about this. If he finds out, he'll beat the shit outta me."

"No, I won't let that happen. He'll never know. He's not here now. He left after our fight. I won't flaunt this in his face. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

She kissed him and Richard eagerly returned the kiss, knowing that Stevie was trustworthy enough not to tell Lindsey this was going on. Vaguely he wondered if this was a one-time thing or if she was looking to have a secret affair behind Lindsey's back. He hoped it wasn't the latter since he really didn't like the thought of sneaking around behind his friend's back, even though he realized what he was doing now wasn't much better than that. But he couldn't help himself. Stevie was sweet, kind, witty and gorgeous and he was sure any man would give his left nut to be in his position right now. 

Stevie urged him to lie back on the bed and Richard eagerly did so, letting her lay on top of him while she ran her hands over his bare chest and played with the dark hairs there. While she did that, Richard continued to fondle her breasts, loving the feel of them in his hands. They were small but just the right size for his hands, Richard figured. He couldn't believe this was happening and in a weird way, he wondered if he was dreaming. It was hard to believe that the woman he'd been fantasizing about all this time was actually in bed with him. 

But Richard decided not to think too much about all this and instead concentrated on being with Stevie and enjoying her if only for a moment.


End file.
